


Tangled in Knots

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Other, soulmate september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton follows their string deeper into the forest, with no knowledge to where it will lead.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Tangled in Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of soulmate September! 
> 
> Prompt: Day 7 - There is a string tied around your pinky that only you can see, the end of it leads to your soulmate.

Patton walked through the woods, they were following their green string, it blended into the forest floor slightly, but over the years of following it Patton had learnt how to keep an eye on it. Every day for the past year they had been coming into the woods to follow the string, it seemed to get tangled in just about everything leading Patton down false paths only to turn them around again, but Patton always untangled it and kept walking. However no matter how far they walked it always seemed to keep going. They knew they shouldn’t be out in the woods this close to sunset, but they just felt like they were closer this time, the string felt tighter than they remembered. 

They followed their string into a clearing. The trees bordered it in a circle, but they didn’t come in, even their roots seemed to stay out, except one. There was one tree in the center of it all, on top of a small hill that led to the other side of the woods. Patton hummed as they stepped into the flower covered field, it looked like someone had been making sure this clearing looked perfect, but it was probably just a cool natural occurrence. The sky was beautiful, Patton observed as they sat down on the grass a bit of a ways below the tree and stared up at the warm toned sky.

“Well this is certainly a surprise.”

Patton jumped in their seat on the small hill, and looked behind them. A person wearing yellow gardening gloves and holding a watering can was standing at the edge of the clearing. Their long skirt brushed against the grass as they walked slowly towards Patton.

“I am so sorry!” Patton said, “I didn’t realize anyone was maintaining this, I didn't mean to ruin anything!”

They just laughed, “Don’t be silly you didn’t ruin anything. I do this purely for fun.”

Patton glanced around, it wasn't a particularly small clearing, and it was definitely getting dark. “You garden at night for fun?”

They picked at their nails through their gloves, “yes I do, it’s extremely therapeutic.” They walked a little closer and leant against the tree, “so what are you doing here, wandering around at night? Are you lost?”

Patton smiled up at the sky, “No I’m just... following someone.”

“Oh , so you’re a chaser,” their voice sounded strained. “Let me tell you something about chasing.” They pulled themself up into the tree and Patton finally looked up and got a good look at it, even in the low light they could tell something was strange about the tree. It looked off. Not completely natural. As they stared they realized that although they had previously presumed the green was leaves, they could now see that although some of it was leaves, a considerable amount of it was yarn pulled tight and tangled around the tree. Patton gasped slightly as the person began to untangle some of the yarn from the tree.

“Eventually you’ll realize that some things weren’t meant to be. It’s a complicated path, full of knots and mistakes and the thing about fate is she’s an unkind-”

“I found you.” Patton said quietly.

This caught their attention, “what do you mean?”

“The string!” Patton said excitedly holding up their hand. 

The person’s eyes went wide, and for a second they lost their balance, but they quickly grabbed a higher branch to steady themself. “I- uh.” They kept opening and closing their mouth and they looked generally alarmed and confused. 

Patton walked a bit closer to the tree just in case they fell, “Um do you want or come down? I don’t want you to fall.”

“Right,” they said breathily. “Let’s get on ground level.”

Patton helped them climb down and then they immediately collapsed against the tree. 

“You-“ they paused and took off their gloves, and stared at their hands. Patton wasn’t sure what they were looking for but they could see their hands were covered in calluses and scars. “You’re here.”

“Yeah, like you said, I’m a chaser.” Patton grinned, “I’m also a Patton!”

“Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I’m Janus.”

Patton looked up at the tree, “We sure made a mess didn’t we?”

Janus looked at Patton, “Did you do this?”

“Nope! I just followed my string here last year. Maybe it was an animal or maybe it just came like that.” 

They nodded, “I suppose…”

Patton stared up at the tree and then glanced around the clearing, Patton’s breath caught slightly as things in the grass caught their attention. There were what must have been hundreds of trails extending from the tree in yarn, no wonder Janus had been so resigned about soulmates.

“Listen Patton, would you like to come over to talk? I’d normally stay put all night working on this but-” they trailed off.

“There’s been a slight change of plans?” Patton asked. “Yeah of course, I’d love to.”

Janus smiled and stood up, “Come on then, I don't live far.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Read the other creator soulmate September works on tumblr: @tsshipmonth2020
> 
> My tumblr: @thesentientmango
> 
> -Mango <3


End file.
